Saloon Owner's Homily
by SingerMe
Summary: Kitty serves up a sermon.
1. Chapter 1

**Saloon Owner's Homily**

I don't own these characters. I just like to spend time with them. No other profits to be had.

SOHSOHSOHSOHSOHSOHSOH

 **AN: I owe my sister thanks and much love for helping me with the title on this as well as helping me settle a couple of things in the creation of it. I have to also give you all fair warning. I am not a preacher, but I did get a little preachy in this. As always, no one's forcing you to read it.**

Kitty Russell was a strong woman. She'd been forced by life to be strong. Abandoned by her father, orphaned by her mother, raised in saloons around rough men and rougher circumstances, she'd had to. She'd learned to deal cards, entertain men, and put up with all sorts of degradations just to survive.

She'd had her wrist broken once as well as her heart but both had healed and Kitty had picked herself and moved on without becoming hard or bitter. Even the insults tossed at her by the 'respectable' people in town hadn't, for the most part, been able to dampen her spirit or her smile.

Until now.

Kitty had put up with a lot in her life but her willingness to do so was about to end and there were going to be some people in Dodge that weren't going to be very happy.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The whole thing started on a sunny Friday afternoon. Weaver Mills, a portly farmer of 160 acres of prime land just north of town had just sold his year's crop and made himself a healthy profit. Enough so that he was able to pay his creditors, pay off his farm, put a little money in the bank, buy a supply of his favorite pipe tobacco and buy drinks all around at the Long Branch.

Now, Mills was not one to drink excessively and had not been known to step out of his regular character upon the few times he did imbibe. But this particular day was different. Perhaps it was the amount of liquor he'd consumed or maybe the knowledge that for the first time in his life, he was completely out of debt. What ever the reason, Weaver Mills was not the mild mannered farmer he'd always been before.

He'd just downed his sixth glass of whiskey and going for his seventh when his eye happened to fall upon none other than the beautiful owner of the very saloon he was standing in, Kitty Russell. Now Mills was a happily… well, a married man and he was no stranger to Dodge. He knew about the red head and the Marshal as well as the fact that she was off limits to her customers. But whiskey in a whipped man who was out of his wife's glaring eyeshot did something to him.

When Kitty came near him, on her way to her office, he boldly stepped forth. "I wanna dance, Kitty." He declared.

Kitty swept his overweight frame with an amused and yet irritated glance. "I don't." She nodded curtly and tried to step past him but he wasn't drunk enough to be so easily dodged.

"No!" He stepped again in her path. "I said, I wanna dance!"

Jenny Dobbs, one of Kitty's best girls, saw the angry flash of her boss' blue eyes and quickly moved forward. "Mr. Mills? I'll dance with you. I'm a really good dancer." She offered up her most dazzling smile.

Mills slowly turned his eyes in her direction, pausing a beat until his drink addled mind caught up with his vision. But the girl was not the one he wanted. Pushing her aside, he returned his attention to Kitty. "I want you." His speech was slurred but clear enough to make it clear what he wanted.

"And I said NO!" Kitty glared at the farmer and again tried to move past him.

But old Weaver Mills was just a bit too drunk and, despite his girth, a bit too quick to allow her to escape. Reaching out, he grabbed her right arm and forcefully pulled her against him.

Just then, the saloon doors swung open and in marched of the most feared citizens of Dodge City and the surrounding territory. "WEAVER MILLS!"

Weaver froze, his expression one of abject terror and he quickly released his hold on Kitty, practically shoving her away from him. He was drunk, but not so drunk as not to know that he was now in serious trouble.

"Uh…. Hi, honey." He attempted a smile as he turned to face his wife of 32 years, Mabel.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Mabel, in her most bellicose voice growled.

Weaver, sickly smile in place, was trying to think of what to say to keep his wife from beating him to death with her broom. But it soon became apparent she wasn't looking at him. She aimed her glower directly at Kitty. "Weaver is my man, you harlot. You keep your hands off him."

"Me?" Kitty was amused, outraged and absolutely gobsmacked at the implication that she would be after the decrepit old farmer. But she had no desire to fight over Weaver Mills, especially since she didn't much care for the man. "Look, Mrs. Mills." Kitty sighed with a shake of her head. "Your husband is drunk. Why don't you just take him home and sober him up. Okay?"

"Oh, I'll take him home alright." Mabel sneered. "I don't want him anywhere near your clutches." She grabbed a hold of Weaver's arm. "But don't think this is over. You can't just go around trying to steal husbands and get away with it. I'll show you what happens to scarlet women like you."

Kitty looked to the ceiling with a weary sigh as the rotund woman pulled her equally robust husband un-protesting out of the saloon.

Sam looked over at his boss. "Takes all kinds, doesn't it, Miss Kitty."

Kitty shook her head with a half laugh. "Yeah, well, I would be really happy with a few less of that kind." She looked around the saloon before nodding to Sam. "I'm going on into my office and get the books done. Call me if you need me."

"Alright, Miss Kitty." Sam agreed.

Deciding to put Weaver and Mabel Mills out of her mind, Kitty went to her office, sat down and began her work. She didn't realize at the time that Mabel wasn't so willing to forget.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

By Saturday morning, Mabel Mills and her threats had been banished completely from Kitty's mind as she got up and dressed and prepared for her day. Though not really a fan of mornings, there were times, and this was one of them, that she needed to rise early. She'd finished her books the day before and even a part of her inventory. But that was only part of her chores as the owner of a successful saloon. She still needed to finish her inventory and then order supplies.

Grabbing a cup of Sam's freshly made coffee, she headed into the back to work, not coming back out for a couple of hours when she heard a commotion coming from the front. Tilting her head with a frown, Kitty left the storeroom and went out front to see what was going on.

When she entered the front of her business, Kitty was stunned to see Mabel Mills, Eula Belle Flower and Marcia Mitchell standing at the entrance of the barroom, demanding that the few customers in the saloon leave before their souls were damned by the evil temptress, Kitty Russell. "That harlot will ruin you!" Mabel could be heard to proclaim. "She's already enticed you to sin and degradation."

Kitty, at first just a little irritated, became angry when she saw a couple of her customers actually rise and walk out. Taking a deep breath, Kitty squared her shoulders and marched into the middle of the room to face her accusers.

"Ladies." She moved directly in front of Mabel. "Can I help you?"

"Yes." Mabel raised her nose as far as double chin would allow. "You can close this den of iniquity down."

"Yeah, and quit leading the good and decent men of this town to their eternal damnation." Eula Belle added.

Kitty placed her hands on her hips to keep from reaching out and slapping her. "Now, you look here. I'm not leading anyone anywhere. I don't force men to come in here. I run a legitimate business that many men, including your husbands, come to, to enjoy themselves and get away from their wives."

Marcia Mitchell snorted. "There ain't nothing legitimate about this place, including its owner."

Kitty dropped her hands, clenching them tightly in fists as she started forward. "Why you…."

"Kitty?"

All eyes turned to see Matt standing at the doors, behind the three women. "Is there some problem here?" He looked curiously at the three older women and then at Kitty.

"There won't be, if you can get them out of here." Kitty answered through gritted teeth.

"You cain't throw us out a here." Mabel protested. "We ain't doing nothing."

"I can if the owner doesn't want you here." Matt answered calmly. "Besides, what would the town's people say about your being in a 'den of iniquity'?" When he saw Mabel swallow hard, he gestured to the doors. "So, ladies, if you will…"

Mabel opened her mouth to object but just as quickly closed it when she saw the expression on Matt's face. "Ladies, let's go." She said imperiously without taking her eyes off Matt. When the three reached the doors, Mabel turned back and looked straight at Kitty. "You mark my words, whore. This ain't over with yet."

Upon hearing the insult, Matt took a step towards them. "Mrs. Mills, if you don't leave now, you'll be spending the night in my jail. You understand?"

Mabel swallowed hard, gave him a curt nod of the head and left, the other two trailing along behind her.

Kitty let out a breath of air and shook her head as she looked up at Matt. Thanks, Matt. I surely didn't want to fight those three but I'd had about all I wanted of their mouths."

Matt widened his stance and crossed his arms against his chest, glancing out the doors. "What'd they want, anyway?"

Kitty shrugged. "Other than to shut me down, I don't really know. Weaver Mills was in here yesterday getting drunk and…"

"And he was trying to man handle Miss Kitty." Julie, who'd been standing at the bar spoke up. "He wouldn't leave her alone until his wife showed up."

Matt grew concerned at that news and his face showed it. "He did?"

"Ah, it wasn't anything." Kitty waved it off. "Like I said, he was drunk. I was about to have Sam throw him out of here when Mabel came and saved me the trouble by taking him home. Of course, she blamed his drunkenness on me and acted like I was coming onto him."

Matt burst into laughter. "She thought you… that you…"

"Yeah." Kitty arched a brow letting him know she was not quite as amused as he was.

Matt sobered. "Well, it's over now." He shrugged. "She'll probably just make sure he doesn't come back here anymore and that'll be it."

"Maybe." Kitty sounded skeptical as she crossed her arms against her and moved over to the bar. "But I plan on keeping my shotgun handy just in case."

The next few days brought nothing but sunny days and busy nights to the Long Branch. Word had gotten out about Mabel and her cohorts coming into the saloon but few of the customers cared. After all, the Long Branch was the best place in Dodge for drinks, gambling and women and few men were willing to give that up.

Though Kitty hadn't forgotten about it, she gotten over it and moved on. She had much more important things to worry about.

But Mabel hadn't forgotten. She hadn't moved anywhere but deeper into her hate for Kitty Russell. Mabel fretted and stewed and pondered on what she should do about the situation. Intellectually, she knew the beautiful saloon owner hadn't been making a try for Weaver. She didn't want him. Shoot, Mabel had been married to him for 32 years and she didn't even really want him. Too many times over the years, she'd seen Weaver looking at other women when he thought she wasn't aware of it. But he'd never before gone beyond looking.

Perhaps that was why she was so infuriated now. This time he had done more and Mabel had seen it. But Mabel was determined to make sure he never did it again. She might not be able to get rid of all the pretty girls around, but she could eliminate the prettiest one and she intended to.

The next day, Mabel hitched up her buggy and left the farm early. She had some visits to make. By the time she returned that evening, she had a plan and she had a way to implement it.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty stood at the end of the bar and looked happily about her, munching on a pretzel. It was fairly early in the evening but already the saloon was busy and yet peaceful. No one was fighting, no guns were bared and no one was raising their voice over cards or one of her girls. If her luck held, she might have a very prosperous night indeed.

But her luck didn't hold. About an hour later, Kitty had just delivered a tray of beers to a back table when the swinging doors were violently shoved inward and 7 women marched in. Mabel had returned with reinforcements.

"There she is!" Mabel cried as she pointed a pudgy finger at Kitty. Truthfully, everything about Mabel was pudgy but it was her finger and the direction it was pointed that caught everyone's attention. "Kitty Russell, it's time for your come uppance."

Kitty rolled her eyes, took a deep breath with an irritated shake of her head and moved to stand in front of them, placing her hands defiantly on her hips. "What are you all doing here?" She demanded.

"We're here to shut this place down." Mildred Hudgins declared in her high-pitched, whiny tone of voice.

Kitty turned her full attention to the middle-aged spinster, causing the woman to shrink back behind Mabel's girth. Taller, thinner and older, by one year, than the rest of the women, Mildred was also the most timid of them all. Her only courage lie in the strength of the women she'd entered in with. She'd never had the courage to come near Kitty or the Long Branch before then.

Kitty returned her attention to Mabel, who she knew had started all of this. "Get OUT!" She fairly growled. "If you want some place to grandstand, go some where else."

"NO!" Flora Belle answered, bulbous nose in the air. "You've ruined enough of our men and we ain't gonna stand for it no more."

"I've ruined…" Kitty's voice gave away just how incredulous. indignant and furious she was at the women's intrusions and accusations. "Now, you listen here you old battle axes. I've said this before but it bears repeating obviously. I don't make your men come in here. They come here to escape from you. And I don't blame em."

In later times, if anyone had to put a finger on just when things started, they would be hard pressed to find a better moment than that one.

Kitty pointed at the doors, head high and blue eyes ablaze. "Now, you 'ladies' get out of my place, right this minute or I'll do worse than claw your eyes out. You hear me? And if you dare to come back, I'll greet you with my shotgun."

Although emboldened by their strength in numbers, the women were, nonetheless, considerably cowed by the fire in the red head's eyes.

"We'll go." Mabel snapped. "But we'll be back." As one, the women turned and walked out of the saloon.

As they exited through the doors, the barroom erupted into cheers for Kitty with several patrons yelling out obscenities at the retreating women.

Kitty ignored her customers with a weary sigh and shake of her head. "Sam, I need a drink." She stated as she walked over to the bar and leaned heavily against it.

XoXoXoXo

Matt stopped at the head of the trail leading to the Mills farm. He'd heard all about the visit that Mabel Mills and the other women had paid to the Long Branch from Sam and a couple of the men who'd been drinking in the bar.

Kitty had barely mentioned it and merely shrugged at him, telling him, "It is what it is, Matt. It's over and nothing to worry about."

But it wasn't over and if he didn't do something, it might be a very big worry indeed

Of course, in a way, he understood their hatred. Kitty Russell was the envy of a large number of the women in town. Not only was she beautiful and smart and independent, and had her own business, but she also had his heart. Ego aside, Matt knew that there were a lot of women that detested Kitty and were outrageously jealous of her for that reason alone. And jealous women could cause a lot of trouble, for Kitty and him.

In the three days since Mabel and her friends had visited the Long Branch they had pretty much set up shop outside the saloon and heckled Kitty's patrons as well as tormented her mercifully. Mabel had also recruited even more women as well as bully some of the husbands and others into joining her protest.

Matt had warned them to stay out of the Long Branch, which they did. He'd also, more than once, broken up their little protests and sent them packing. But they always returned and Matt could do little else. So far, they hadn't actually broken any laws. Matt wasn't a fool though. He knew this kind of thing could escalate into far worse than a sidewalk protest or irritating harassment. And it was escalating.

Kitty was fed up. At first, she'd tried to ignore the women and go on about her business. But her business was suffering from the relentless onslaught. She knew that shooting them was not only illegal, but would only add fuel to the fire. She also know that, tough as she was, she was no physical match to Mabel who outweighed her by a good one hundred pounds.

Kitty and Matt had discussed all the possible legal remedies, such as a court order to keep them off her property, but Matt was pretty much doing that without one. Matt had an idea Kitty might just be planning something else but he wasn't sure whatever it was, was a good idea.

That's why Matt was headed out to see Weaver. He'd not stepped foot into town since his infamous visit to town and Matt hoped it was because he wanted no part of this and just maybe could stop his wife.

But Matt had been wrong. Weaver merely shook his head when Matt explained the situation to him. "Sorry, Marshal, but I learned a long time ago there just ain't no stoppin' Mabel, once she gets an idea into her head. I tried telling her, when I sobered up, that Miss Kitty hadn't come on to me and that it was all a misunderstanding, but Mabel just wouldn't listen to me. She's a mighty mule headed woman with even less sense. And when she sets her to mind to doing something, I've learned to just get outta the way and let her do her damnedest."

"Even if that means she'll ruined the reputation and business of a woman who's done nothing to her?" Matt had never had too high an opinion of Weaver and this wasn't changing his view any.

"Aw, she won't do that, Marshal." Weaver shrugged the idea off. "She'll bother her some for sure, but everyone knows Mabel's all wind."

"Yeah," Matt nodded. "And you know what happens when a wind gets strong enough. It tears down everything and everyone in it's path."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Four more days went by and though things hadn't gotten appreciably worse, they hadn't gotten much better. Kitty's business had fallen off and people in town, who, in the past, had at least nodded to the beautiful saloon owner, when they met her on the street, were now crossing the broad thoroughfare to avoid her.

There were quite a few people in town who were beginning to avoid Matt, Doc, Festus and anyone else who dared to associate with Kitty. Doc and Matt weren't too concerned, of course. They being the only ones in their particular professions, they were guaranteed business whether they wanted it or not. And Festus declared that he didn't give two hoots what the people in Dodge thought of him. But, though they never spoke of it, it was irritating to be treated with disrespect because of Mabel Mills and her vendetta.

Kitty knew, whether Matt and Doc said anything or not, that what they were dealing with on her behalf and as each day passed she grew more and more upset and angry. But she'd already reasoned she'd not stand a chance if she physically fought Mabel and a war of words with a woman like her would solve nothing as Mabel could outtalk anyone.

But one Saturday night, as Kitty sat in her office going over her books and decreased earnings, an idea came to her and she realized it just might be the only way to stop this whole mess.

The next morning came early for Kitty. She'd been up late the night before, working on something and she was tired. But she could deal with her exhaustion later. She had something to do.

Kitty dressed carefully for this auspicious occasion. She didn't want to be either overdressed or underdressed. Standing back from the mirror, she surveyed her image critically. The lavender skirt and jacket with the creamy blouse complimented her coloring as well as her figure without being blatant. Of course, she had a feeling when she got through today, it wasn't going to be her outfit that was remembered.

Deciding against the hat that went with her outfit, Kitty picked up a small box she'd packed the night before and quickly left her rooms, locking the door behind her. On Sunday's she opened the saloon later and gave her employees the morning off so she had no one to notice her exit or question her being up so early. But that didn't last long once she reached the street.

Walking smartly down the street, Kitty decided to stop by the jail and see if Matt would like to go with her. She didn't actually need him on this mission, but she would like him there and had a feeling he would like to be there as well. Matt was just exiting the small brick building as she approached. "Matt? I was wondering if you'd like to go someplace with me."

"Oh? Where?" Matt asked curiously, noting her clothing and the small container she carried.

"You'll see." She smiled enigmatically and reached out, taking his arm.

"Alright." Matt agreed, pulling his hat a little lower on his forehead. Normally, he would've questioned her a lot more on her plans, but something about the look in her eyes told him he wouldn't have to wait too long for his answers and he trusted her well enough to know he'd not regret not asking. Besides, he had a feeling, he just might enjoy it.

A short distance from the jail, they encountered Doc and Festus coming from the Delmonico's. "Kitty?" Doc questioned her determined march.

"Come on, Doc. You too, Festus." Kitty waved at him. "Come with me."

Where to?" Festus asked, exchanging confused glances with Doc.

"You'll see." Kitty answered.

No less mystified, the two shrugged and fell in line behind her as she continued on her way.

Hank stepped out of the stable just as they were passing back and watched the small parade with interest. "What's going on, Marshal?"

"You'll have to ask Kitty." Matt shrugged.

Kitty grinned at the stableman. "Come with us and see."

Hank started to decline as he had work to do, but this, what ever it was, looked a whole lot more interesting. So he grabbed his hat and followed along.

As they continued their procession down Front Street, towards the end of town, other people noticed the group of people following the town's most infamous saloon owner and asked the same questions as the others. They were given the same answer. "Come and see." Few people could resist such an invitation and before long quite a few people were following the beautiful woman straight down the street.

Kitty paid no heed to the throng of people following her as she marched in measured steps towards her objective. She was timing her arrival at her final destination and didn't want to be distracted.

When they reached the edge of town, Matt paused when he saw where Kitty was heading. By the chatter of the people behind him, he could tell everyone else was just as mystified. "Kitty?" He stopped. "Church?"

Kitty smiled and nodded. "Uh huh." She looked down at the box under her arm and then back at the doors of the town's only bastion of propriety and uprightness in the 'Sodom and Gomorrah' of the plains. "I think it's about time I gave a sermon." She moved on to the steps and began to climb, stopping at the top and looking back at her followers. "You all coming?"

"Oh, I wouldn't miss this." Doc chortled as he and Matt and the rest quickly followed.

Kitty paused at the doors for only a moment to straighten her shoulders and take a deep breath, before grabbing the door and pulling it open.

The congregation had just finished a hymn and taken their seats when Kitty and her entourage entered. All eyes turned to see who had interrupted their scheduled services. Gasps were heard around the room and eyes widened as Kitty continued on to the front of the building while the people with her were rooted near the door. Too interested to leave and too uncomfortable to go in any further. Some of those, who'd followed Kitty in, weren't too sure the ceiling wouldn't fall in on them.

The Reverend, a good man by the name of Hyram Fetgatter, frowned as the town's most infamous saloon owner marched resolutely down the aisle and to the pulpit. He was surprised to see her but not perturbed by it. Unlike some in his congregation, he didn't judge a person by their occupations and felt all should be welcome in God's house.

"Miss Russell?" He nodded politely when Kitty reached the foot of the podium. "It's good to have you join us. "

"Thank you, Reverend Fetgatter." Kitty nodded courteously and stepped up beside him. "Uhm, I know this is a little unusual, but I was wondering if you might allow me to address your congregation this morning."

Hyram, being a very astute man, now had a pretty good idea why Kitty was there and very graciously nodded his agreement. He knew what some of his congregation had done to the red head and what they were saying about her. For his part, he didn't approve of their actions and had said as much in several sermons. But his exhortations to his church to take their concerns to the Good Lord, instead of the streets, had gone unheeded. Maybe a sermon from Kitty Russell would be just what they needed.

"Please be my guest." He nodded and moved to the back of the podium taking a seat to watch what happened next.

Kitty moved up to the podium, sat her small box down on the dais and looked out at the congregation. It was time to teach some people right from wrong.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews. I tried to reply to as many of you as I could. If I failed in that, I sincerely apologize. I am going to go ahead and post the last two chapters tonight and call it done. I do want to say one thing, right now, before you read anymore. I am not a preacher, but I do consider myself a child of God and as such, I have a certain point of view that maybe not everyone agrees with. If not, Okay. I don't and won't apologize for my faith but I do understand. You all have a good night. And I hope you like the rest of this.**

KITTYKITTYKITTY

"Good morning, everyone." Kitty smiled beautifully at the people in front of her. "I'm aware most of you are probably shocked at seeing a 'saloon woman' in your church and I'm fairly certain you're wondering why. I mean, after all, a woman like me, a 'sinner', has no place in God's house. Isn't that way you see it? Only saints should darken these doors. Right?"

Kitty paused and made sure to evenly meet the gazes of the few there that were brave enough to look up at her. "Well," she lengthened the word with a sigh. "Maybe I am a sinner. It's a certainty that I'm not a regular churchgoer like you all. And I sure don't know the bible like a lot of you do. But I do know some things you don't. And I think it's about time I revealed them. Then maybe we can re-examine the meaning of the words 'Saints and Sinners."

Kitty paused again and looked back at Reverend Fetgatter.

"Please continue, Miss Russell." He grinned like a Cheshire cat. "I'm interested in what you have to say and I'm sure my congregation is as well."

Kitty tilted her head gratefully and turned back to the congregation. But before she could speak, several people got to their feet with the intent to leave. Quickly, Matt placed himself squarely in the doorway, feet apart and arms across his chest, making it clear they'd not leave that way.

"You'all bes jest sit yerself back down." Festus moved up next to Matt. "Ain't none a ya leavin' til Miss Kitty's done."

The few who had stood looked around, realizing they had no options. Reluctantly, they sat down and directed their gazes to the floor.

Kitty remained calm and waited a moment for them to settle down before starting. She intended for every word she said to be heard. Finally, she began again.

"As most of you know, my name is Kitty Russell. I own the Long Branch saloon. Lately, there's been a lot of talk going around town about me, or at least a lot more talk than normal. I've been accused of being a seductress out to destroy families and make the men of this town slaves to alcohol. I've been called a cheat and a liar and some other names, too indecent to mention in a church. Now, don't get me wrong, this isn't the first time I've been treated this way, but it is the worst. And it's not only me. Several of our town's good citizens, including some of you, have taken to standing outside of my business, protesting and hurling accusations and threats at anyone entering my place. My friends have been mistreated, my employees shamed and treated terribly and there's even been threats of burning down my only source of income."

Kitty took a small breath and scanned the room before continuing. "I can't say I've taken these assaults without rancor or as gracefully as I might but up until now, I've dealt with all of this without retaliating against anyone, hoping and even _praying_ that it would stop. But it hasn't stopped and each day it seems to get worse."

She paused again before continuing. "As you might imagine, being a saloon owner isn't an easy job. In fact, it's not one I'd recommend to even the strongest of men, much less women. Its long hours dealing with people with little to no manners who are just as likely to shoot you as pay you when they get their drink. Over the last few years I've been called a variety of unsavory names and had people look down their noses at me. I've been threatened and even hit a time or two. But I've dealt with it all because I realized usually the people doing it didn't know any better. But this… This is different. The ones doing it this time, know what they're doing."

Kitty moved the small box she'd brought in, directly in front of her but held off opening it. She just wanted to make sure everyone saw it. "As I said," she finally continued, "there's been a lot of talk going around lately about me and my place. From what I gather, the word is that some of the men of this town end up losing more than their sobriety when they come into my place. So, I decided to have a look around my place to see if perhaps those men did leave something behind and guess what. I found some things."

Reaching into the box, at last, Kitty plucked out a small object and slowly moved away from the pulpit, moving down the main aisle to stop at Jr. Mitchell's side. "Mr. Mitchell, I believe you left this at the Long Branch in the care of my girl Julie. She said you could have it back because it wasn't really her style." Kitty opened her hand and dropped an oval broach into his hand.

"That's…. that's my broach!" Marcia squealed as she spied the object he now held. "You… You gave it to that saloon trash?!" Marcia grabbed the jewelry from his hand and proceeded to beat him across the head with her hymn book.

Quickly, Matt and Festus moved over and pulled her off her husband. "Sit down, Mrs. Mitchell." Matt ordered. Marcia growled menacingly but put the book down for the time being.

Kitty moved on, ignoring the commotion. Putting her hand back into her box, she pulled out something else and walked up to Mildred Hudgins. "Mildred, my dealer, Mr. Franks, asked me to pay you your winnings on that bet you made with him. He said to tell you congratulations." Kitty placed an envelope stuff with cash into her lap.

As Mildred's face flushed beet red, Kitty moved on down the aisle once again, pulling another envelope from her container. Stopping beside Mel Flower she held the missive out to him. "Mel, I found this love letter to Marge Hawkins in her room after she left. Since I don't know where she went to, I thought it best to give it back to the man who wrote it." Mel swallowed hard and looked like he was about to pass out as Eula Belle accepted the letter in his behalf with a glare in her husband's direction.

Continuing on, Kitty stopped next to Doris Baldwin. Reaching again into the box, she pulled out a small whiskey flask. "Here, Doris. I figured I'd save you the trouble of coming to the back of the saloon for your weekly supply."

Doris turned pale and violently shook her head. "That's not mine! I… I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh yes, you do." Kitty arched a brow. Holding up the flask, Kitty made sure the front was easily seen. "It has your name on it. See?"

Doris snatched it from Kitty's hand and shrank down into her seat.

Kitty said nothing more and moved over to Mabel and Weaver Mills. She had one last item in the box and it was for them. "Mabel, Weaver." She smiled sweetly at them. "Neither one of you come into the saloon very often. But that doesn't mean you've not left anything behind." Kitty pulled a wad of small, square pieces of paper and held them up. "Every one of these squares has a lie written on it, that you told about me and my friends. But they don't contain just the lies, they also contain proof that their lies."

Kitty held one up and looked at the words written there. "Your biggest lie was that I had come on to your husband. Everyone here knows my taste in men." She glanced back at Matt with a slight grin as she tossed the paper into Mabel's lap. "You also said that I cheated my customers. I have a list of people here who will testify, in court if necessary, that they were never cheated by me or any of my employees." She tossed that into Mabel's lap as well as the rest of the papers save one larger note, folded up and a picture.

"This last piece of paper, is a letter from a friend of mine in Abilene. She works at the Golden Ace saloon there. She said to tell her 'old friend' Mabel Rogers, now Mabel Mills hello and congratulations on snagging a man to support you."

"I… I don't know anyone by… by that name." Mabel's eyes flashed angrily.

"Well, she knows you." Kitty held up the picture. "She sent this picture of you to prove it." Kitty extended the paper out to her but the former saloon girl wouldn't take it. Kitty merely shrugged and handed the picture to Weaver instead. "Maybe you'll want it." She said as she patted him on the shoulder and then turned away.

Mabel's face was a study in shame and rage and something akin to fear as she visibly shrank back in her seat. Weaver merely bowed his head, saying nothing.

Kitty walked back up the pulpit and the assembly of people sighed with relief, certain she was through. But she wasn't. Though her box was empty, she was still full of things to say to the people gathered before her and it was time to say it.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Once Kitty was back behind the pulpit, she stood perfectly still, looking at the assembled group of people. Placing her hands on either side of the dais, Kitty took a deep breath. "I'm sure you think what I just did was a bit cruel, maybe a little mean spirited. And perhaps it was. But that was absolutely nothing compared to what I have gone through these last days."

Kitty waited for that thought to sink in then went on. "You know, I understood, the day I first put on a satin dress and high heels that I'd never be completely accepted into 'genteel' society. And I was fine with that. I was a single girl with no family and no other way to support myself and I just really didn't care what anyone thought as long as I wasn't homeless and hungry. And I've maintained that same attitude for most of these last years. It hasn't always been easy, and there were times it outright hurt, the way I was treated, but I knew my own worth and that was all that counted.

What some of you did to me was mean and heartless. But I don't think you are. I think you're just people who've gotten so full of their own righteousness that you've forgotten what true Christianity really is. It's not about how much better you are than someone else or how often you attend church or how much money you put in the offering plate. It's your personal walk with the man above and whether you can look at yourself in the mirror without flinching. I know that sounds funny, coming from someone like me but I just betcha Reverend Fetgatter here will agree with me." Kitty turned and looked over at the Pastor who nodded with a smile.

"I certainly do, Miss Russell. I certainly do."

Kitty looked again at the people before her and saw she had their full attention. "I'm not sure you could rightly call me a Christian since I don't go to church or spend a lot of time reading the bible. But I know where I am with the man above and though I have some things to work on, I believe He's willing to help me with them. My question to each of you this morning though, is what about you? For a while now, quite a few of you have noticed and pointed out every flaw I've got. And when that wasn't enough, you set out after my friends, my employees and my customers. You've done everything you could to make my life as hard as possible. But what about you?"

Kitty looked at the people she'd approached earlier. "Mildred, you might think no one knows that you like to gamble, but they do. Eula Belle, my girl Marge isn't the first girl that Mel here has sought out to give him the attention and affection that you obviously deny him. Same for you, Marcia. Same for several of you here." She turned her gaze to Mabel and Weaver Mills. "Mabel, Weaver seldom comes into my place and until that day you came in, he'd never made a play for me or any of my girls. But I doubt it's because he's so good. It's more likely he's so afraid of you, he wouldn't dare."

Mabel blanched and her mouth flapped open but she couldn't think of anything to say so she shut it with an audible snap.

Kitty straightened her shoulders. It was time to finish her one and only sermon and go back to her saloon. "I'm, uh, not a bible scholar and there's a whole lot I don't know about it. But I do know that somewhere in there, there's a verse or two about cleaning the mote out of your own eye before picking the beam out of someone else's. It seems to me that lately everyone's been worried about my vision without realizing how blind they are. I guess, if I gave it a little quiet thought, I just might find that I've been guilty of the same thing a time or two. And I'm willing to work on that. But what about you?"

Kitty saw a lot of people swallow hard and drop their gazes to the floor as she nodded to the Pastor and stepped away from the podium. "Reverend Fetgatter, I want to thank you for letting me speak here today. I appreciate it and I won't hinder your services any longer."

The good man rose from his chair with a broad grin and an outstretched hand. "You didn't hinder anything, Miss Russell. In fact, you preached, perhaps, a better sermon than I could even try to." The reverend looked out at his now chastened church members. "What Miss Russell said is true, you know. Coming into this church building doesn't make you a Christian anymore than walking into a stable makes you a horse. And if you really examine the word 'Christian' you'll find it means 'Christ like'. Can any of you say that's how you've been lately?"

All heads were dropped now and Reverend Fetgatter was pleased to note that several had a tear or two gathering in the corners of their eyes. "Ladies and Gentleman, I think we've had a good service today, or at least a instructive one and so I shall close our meeting with just this one last thought. Miss Russell?" He looked over at Kitty. "If you don't mind. I think I shall repeat your wise words." He looked back at the church members as they began to get to their feet. "I know where my life is with the Lord but what about you? Think on that, Ladies and Gentleman and I'll see you here next week."

As the congregation began to file out of the building, Matt, Doc and Festus stepped up beside Kitty and the Pastor.

"Boy, Kitty, you really let em have it." Doc grinned. "And they deserved it."

"Did they?" Kitty turned an unblinking and somewhat sad gaze at him. "I didn't want to embarrass those people, Doc. I just wanted them to leave me alone."

Matt nodded as he took her arm. "Well, they'll do that alright. From now on, they'll do just that. Come on, let's go get something to eat."

Kitty shook her head. "No, I think I'll go home, Matt." She looked up at him. "I have some reading to do."

"Alright." Matt agreed and stepped back, knowing not to press. This had a been a difficult time for Kitty and he knew when she was ready, she'd talk to him about it.

Saying nothing more, Kitty took her leave of her friends and walked home to her suite at the Long Branch. Once inside the sanctuary of her private rooms, Kitty kicked off her shoes, divested herself of her dress, wrapped a robe around her and then went to her dresser. Pulling out the bottom drawer, she reached into the back and pulled out a small black book.

Kitty's mother, when she died, hadn't left her much more than memories, a necklace and this book. It had gotten quite a lot of use when her mother was alive but not too much after that. Kitty walked across the room to her settee and sat down with the sacred tome, her finger lightly tracing the words on the front.

Holy Bible.

"Well," she sighed as she opened the book and settled back to read. "I guess it's never too late, even for a sinner like me."

The End

 **AN: Some people may agree with me on this and some may not. It's your choice. As for me and my house, we shall serve the Lord.**


End file.
